Intriguing Word Play Meeting
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: Veronica knew she was in love with the person whom had written these very interesting and intriguing random words on a scrape of paper. Also there was a phone number on it ... so of course Veronica was going to call it. She feel even more hopelessly in love with the voice on the other end of the line.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt Number Eight: Prompt #60 [scenario] – I found your number in a library card on a scrap of paper with some really confusing random words I'm intrigued and I'm calling you so you can explain.**

Sighing deeply Veronica flipped through the pages of the book that she had to check out of the library for the paper that was due in a weeks time. A piece of paper fell out of a few pages. She kept flipping but stopped as she noticed that their were hand writing on it. She looked from the paper to the book and realized that whom ever had this book last left some of their notes in it.

Her right eye brow rose. Perhaps they were working on the same paper as she? She shrugged as she picked up the paper. Even if it was just crossword puzzle it was still better to check. Never know it might be useful too her after all. She found a phone number written neatly and underneath it were words. Very very random words. Words that don't necessary go together.

Her head tilted to the right as she tried to make sense of the words on the paper. She spent two hours before she finally grabbed her cell and punched in the numbers on the top of the paper. It looked like a phone number …. who knows it may be the number of the parson with this very intriguing mind.

"Hello?" A soft female voice spoke absently minded on the other end.

Veronica fell even more in love with this person. First it was through her delicate hand writing now it's her voice. "Rose lips, turtle doves, depth of water, turtle ducks, polar bears, Naga, honey suckers."

"What? Who is this?" The voice tightened on the other end of the line.

"I'm just someone whom found your scrape of paper in a library with some some confusing random words on it … and it seriously appears to be your phone number." Veronica replied. "I have been sitting here for the past two hours trying to understand your meaning. So in order to get my head back on my school work where it rightfully belongs; I decided to just call you and ask you."

"They are just words. It's just a scrape of paper. Just toss it." The voice said in a rush.

"Why did you write your number on it." Veronica gently giggled.

"Look I'm sorry to have troubled you. I'll leave you to it." The line went dead on the other end.

Veronica blinked. She pulled her phone from her ear as she just simply stared at it. She quickly hit redial. "You can't rid of me that easily." She spoke as soon as the phone was answered. "I'm sorry that I laughed. I wasn't making fun of you."

"Don't worry about it." The soft voice spoke on the other end. "I'm used to it." She murmured.

"What do you mean?" Veronica gently asked.

"You don't want to hear about some strangers issues." The female sad voice husked.

"My name is Veronica Lodge." Veronica replied.

"Look Veronica like I said just toss that scrape of paper away. It's all junk. I don't really know why I wrote my number on it with those words. I wasn't thinking." The line went dead once more.

Veronica sighed deeply. She pulled her phone from her ear once more and pressed redial once more. "I have your number stored in my phone little lady. So you aren't going to get rid of me that easily." She spoke in a soft rush. "If you don't want to give me your name right now that is fine. But if you keep hanging up on me …. I'll just call you right back."

"I'm not suicidal." The female spoke in a harsh voice.

"Then prove it. Stay on the line with me for more than a second." Veronica fired back.

The voice sighed. "Fine." After a few beats. "I'm sorry Veronica. I shouldn't take out my horrible mood on you. A total stranger."

"We are no longer strangers. You have my name." Veronica replied.

"But we are still strangers. One you don't have my name. Two we haven't met face to face." The female spoke in a tired voice.

"I would personally like to meet you face to face." Veronica spoke in a gentle voice. "By this library book it proves we go to the same school."

"There's that." The voice husked.

Veronica stood to her feet and walked towards her bedroom. Opening the door she smiled softly. "I love you B." She lowered her phone at the sight of her girlfriend lying in her bed.

Betty lowered her phone. "I'm sorry for worrying you Veronica." She sighed as her head rested against the headboard.

Veronica crawled up on the bed to straddle her girlfriend's hips.

"I'm seriously no good at these role playing games." Her eyes met the softness and concern ones of her beloved. Her hands rose to gently stroke the smooth skin of her girlfriend's bare arms. Betty swallowed.

Veronica breathed in as her head lowered so she could rest her forehead against her soulmates.


End file.
